Inspect the Future Uchiha
by constant nothing
Summary: "Are you truly fit to be an Uchiha, Sa-ku-ra?" Madara rolled her name off his tongue as he straddled her pelvis, "I'll have to find out for myself." She never thought that meeting her fiance Sasuke's family would ever end up like this. MATURE/BIT DARK


"Meet my fiancée Haruno Sakura." Sasuke introduced the pink haired vixen that was sitting beside him.

"My, you're beautiful, Sakura-san! Good job, Sasuke, I thought that you'd be asexual by now! My my, have some tea, Sakura-san." Sasuke grunted as his mother poured tea for everyone at the table.

"Arigatou, Uchiha-sama." Sakura bowed her head as she accepted her cup of tea from the black haired woman. Sakura was nervous as hell, her insides were fluttery and she just wanted to crawl into her fiancé Sasuke's arms. This was her first time meeting Sasuke's family as Uchiha Sasuke's future bride. They were the famous, or even infamous Uchihas. She was glad that she had impressed them so far.

"Great choice, Sasuke. She'll make a good bride." Sasuke's father said in his monotonous voice. Sakura smiled and bowed her head, "Tell us more about yourself, Sakura-san."

"I graduated from Konoha University, majoring in medicine, and now I'm a doctor." Sakura said proudly. The heads of the Uchihas nodded, showing their approval for their future in-law.

"My cousin Madara, Sasuke's uncle is quite fascinated in medicine." Sasuke's father Fugaku said while sipping his green tea.

"Yes, Sakura-san, I am. Even my library is full of medical books, some even dating back to hundreds of years ago, I am, as Fugaku has stated, quite fascinated by medicine." A sophisticated man with the coal black eyes of the Uchiha said calmly.

"Sakura reads about medicine all the time." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"We should schedule a time for you to visit my library, Sakura-san, I'm sure you'll be interested, being a doctor and all." Madara invited.

"I'd be delighted to, Uchiha-san!"

Sakura arrived at one of the Uchiha houses, more specifically Uchiha Madara's house the day after she met the Uchiha family. They had arranged that she'd read some medical books at Madara's house to widen her already extensive medical knowledge.

"Come in, Sakura-san, the door's unlocked. The library is the second room down the left hall." A calm voice answered her light knocking. Sakura walked down the dark hallway of the traditional style house and entered the library.

A hand suddenly grabbed her mouth from behind in the dark. Before Sakura was able to scream, someone else's voice interrupted "Sakura… The new Uchiha… The pink-haired Uchiha… Let's inspect you before you truly take the name, shall I?" Madara said as he bound Sakura's wrists together with fiber rope and threw her onto a bed away from the shelves of books.

"Uchiha-san! Wha-" Those were Sakura's last words before Madara duct taped her pink lips shut with a single piece of duct tape. As she struggled, he tied her ankles to the end of the bedpost, spreading her legs far apart. Madara also bound Sakura's already bound wrists to the other end of the bedpost, completely immobilizing the pinkette.

"Are you truly fit to be an Uchiha, Sa-ku-ra?" Madara rolled her name off his tongue as he straddled her pelvis, "I'll have to find out for myself." He chuckled into her ear as he ripped her black v-neck off with his impeccable strength. Madara stared at her bra-covered chest. Sakura was wearing a crimson red bra laced with black. "Your breasts aren't very big, but they'll grow when Sasu-chan impregnates you, hm. Or after my ministrations." Madara chuckled as he grabbed Sakura's bra-covered right breast and began to massage it roughly, squeezing and eventually grabbing the left one as well and squeezing them together. After a few minutes of the not-so-gentle massage Madara gave to Sakura's breasts, he ripped off her bra and looked at her breasts in awe.

"Your nipples match your hair, I like that, Sa-ku-ra." He said as he continued to massage her breasts, now without the annoying red bra restricting him from her milky globes. Madara squeezed them rough and painful, including the nipples, resulting in her non-stop struggle under him.

"When you carry the Uchiha children, you'll need to breastfeed." He said as he lowered himself closer to Sakura's frail body, sliding his hand under her small back. He clamped his mouth to her pink nipple. He sucked on it as if he were a hungry newborn, feeding for the first time. He also made sure to take in her equally pink areola. While he sucked on Sakura's right nipple, he continued to roughly massage her left breast. Madara bit down on her nipple and continued to suck it roughly, occasionally flicking it with his tongue. He then went on to sucking her other nipple, doing the same things. The sucking, the biting, the flicking. The dark haired male then released the erect pink nipple with a loud pop. "What tasty breasts you have, Sakura. You'll make a great mother for the Uchiha children. I'll make sure to test your breasts again when they're filled with milk." Madara said as he stripped himself down to only his satin black boxers. He licked his way down Sakura's abdomen and stopped to rip off the mid-thigh length shorts that Sakura was wearing.

"How innocent of you, Sakura…" He said as he ripped off the cotton white panties that had a cute pink bow on them off of Sakura's pelvis. "So wet already, Sasuke will have no problem impregnating you, hm." Madara stated as he attacked Sakura's pussy with his tongue, tasting her natural juices and playing with her pink folds with his experienced tongue. All the while, massaging her plump little ass cheeks. After several torturing minutes of his little snack, Madara stopped and stuck one of his fingers inside her, "Hm, your hipbones seem pretty decent for carrying the children that will be in your womb. Though I am worried about your vaginal area. It's as tight as a virgin's, how will you give birth, Sakura? Though I am impressed; pink hair, pink nipples, pink cunt, you really are beautiful." He said with mock worry as he stuck another finger into her tight hole.

Madara then quickly stripped himself of his boxers and his cock sprung out, just touching her entrance. "My, my, Sakura, I'm a legend, and you'll soon know why." He quickly thrust into her, enjoying the way her tight pussy clenched around his thick cock. As Madara thrust faster and faster, he one again clamped his mouth on one of her nipples.

After what seemed like an eternity of torture, he withdrew his cock and spilt his thick white seed onto Sakura's chest. He ripped the tape off of Sakura's mouth.

"Uch-chiha-s-an… Wh-" Her mouth was invaded with his cock as he thrust into her mouth. Madara grabbed the back of her head, manually sliding her mouth up and down his length.

"You'll be a great Uchiha."


End file.
